bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistral
Skills and Abilities Mistral has the ability to take the arms of 'Dwarf Gekko', a.k.a. Tripods, and attach them to her body, while also using them as weapons. She can attach up to 14 arms of Dwarf Gekko to her body, 7 arms on each side of her body. She can also use the remaining 'cores' as volleys to bombard her foes with, throwing them at a fast enough velocity to generate flames. In addition to using her L'Etranger, or polearm constructed out of Tripod arms, as a whip and spear, she can also utilize it in addition to a cartwheel to mow people down in a similar manner to a buzz-saw. Most of Mistral's body consisted of cybernetic parts. This gives her extremely enhanced strength, agility and durability in battle, as well as other useful abilities such as enhanced vision and hearing. Personality Mistral, experienced civil war at a very young age and had been made into a cold killer as a result. Before she came to Desperado she felt she did not have a purpose other than to kill anything in her path. She said that she even envied her prey due to many of her enemies actually having had a cause to fight for. Later in life, Mistral had learned to cherish the notion of an individual possessing their own ideals, expressing her happiness upon learning to possess one of her own. Because of her background, she sometimes utilized French accent and words when speaking, often using French when frustrated or feeling some kind of strong emotion. History Born in Kameria to a loving, average family to a caucasian mother and african father, Mistral's (not her real name) life as a young girl was normal at worst. However, as the Kamerian Civil war broke out, her life would change drastically in the months and years to come. Being in a relatively calm town in Wulfmont, her family and friends never really saw much of the wars, and simply kept to themselves. There was no reason for her father or mother to join the war efforts. They had a daughter to take care of, after all. Of course, all good things must come to an end. It wasn't long until the wars found themselves at Mistral's doorstep. In a bloody battle between the town militia and a Private Military Company hired by one of Wulfmont's enemies, both of Mistral's parents were murdered in front of her as she hid under their bed. Of course, something seemed to trigger in the child, giving her the killing instinct of a full grown soldier. That night, she went from tent to tent, ripping out the throats of every soldier there until she was the only one left. It was then that she realized something about herself. She liked killing, and she was damn good at it. Skip to 15-20 years later. The wars have ended, unity has been restored to Kameria, and peace was driving all of the PMCs hired during the civil wars into the dirt. They needed money, soldiers and resources. Mistral was hired by the PMC "Desperado Enforcement LLC.", and quickly climbed the ranks to Commander status with the use of her cybernetic body and combat skills she self-taught herself. However, that didn't change the fact that Desperado was, like many other PMCs, losing money over the lack of violence in the world. Kameria, being recently out of war and still rather unstable, was a prime target to get the blood of war pumping again. Relationship Guide